


Projector Face: An Alternate Ending

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Projector Face (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, End of game spoilers, Fluff, Indie Video Game, Spoilers, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to a bittersweet series.</p><p>Contains spoilers to the ending of the game Projector Face. <br/>(If you haven't played the game please do NOT read! This will ruin the ending. Highly recommend you play the game first because it is really fun and enjoyable.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Projector Face: An Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I just bought this game out today and hadn't heard anything about it before hand. I literally just played it three times in a row (mostly to get the 5th achievement) but omg it is a really good game. And although I love the ending and get emotional every time I play, I just wanted Projector to have some happiness... Just a little... So I wrote this.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.

Projector Face walked around the empty town. There was no one on the beach, the small swamp, the backyard, or the park. All of the angry parents with their torches were gone. All the children whom he had failed to befriend had disappeared. 

No one could be found.   
It was time to go home…

Alone…

The projector faced being shuffled towards the house with his lens faced down. The now puzzle-pieced together photograph was in his coat pocket. The bright faces of the children and the man in the picture’s smile were hidden in the cloth cavern. Looking at it through his glass just weighed on him. 

He was too different.   
Meant to be alone. 

Projector Face was standing right in front of the front door to the house he had been forgotten in. He stared at the rotting wood.

…

He turned around to face the messy yard. Other than the miscellaneous junk, there wasn’t a soul or person in sight. Dejected, he turned back around to go back into the house, up into the attic, and stay inside all alone. 

He will never find a friend. 

Just as he was about to turn the door knob, a bouncing sound was audible behind him. Projector Face turned around to see a small boy just like him, but notably different. The boy wasn’t a projector like him, but rather had a metal box with a screen for a face. Static scrawled across the television faced boy’s screen. The box tilted. The boy flipped a switch on his face and a countdown appeared. 

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

The moon from the photo appeared. Quickly Projector Face pulled out the photo and showed it to the boy. Television Face’s screen brightened a little too brightly and he took the hand on Projector Face. There was no physical sign of this, but they were smiling at one another. Letting go of his hand and picking up his ball, Television Face out stretched it to the older being. He tossed it up into the air and Projector Face quickly caught the ball. The two played catch in the yard for a long while until the sun began to set. But they kept doing, their lens and screen keeping out the darkness with their light. The film Le Voyage Dans la Lun played in the night.

Projector Face had finally made a friend. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was very short for my normal "standard" for my writing but I just really wanted to write an alternate ending for this wonderful game. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
